


Holtz and Erin: Part 1

by pattytolan (smallestpark)



Series: Holtz and Erin [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestpark/pseuds/pattytolan
Summary: Holtz has invented a new blaster gun. Patty and Abby comment on Holtz's feelings towards Erin.





	

Holtz is walking down Fifth carrying a brand-new blaster gun that’s pink and sturdy. She’s excited to show it to Erin and Abby, but especially Erin. She passes an old colleague from the Higgins Institute and briefly salutes her with two fingers.  
Holtz has been thinking about Erin a little too much for someone who isn’t gay. At least that’s what she has always assumed, not really giving much thought to it but rather just going with it, the way Holtz does in most situations. Go with it.  
And while Holtz kissed a couple of girls in high school, she has never really thought about going further with a girl, although this might be mostly because Holtz doesn’t really think about this kind of thing.  
She’s a virgin, which might come as a surprise to some. Holtz has never really met anyone she wants to get that close to. She’s never had the inclination.  
Until Erin.

Being, in a sense, socially inept and awkward to most people, she’s never had any real friends until the Ghostbusters formed. Drifting through high school with straight A’s in Science, Physics, Biology, Chemistry and Math, and not-exactly-great grades in French and English, she had a broken family with a mother who never seemed to approve of anything she did and a father who left when she was 14. Her mother called her ”odd” once or twice, and even seemed to blame her for the father leaving. She never appreciated Holtz’s science experiments, though this was sometimes understandable since they often resulted in burned holes in the carpet.

As she reaches the Ghostbusters headquarters, Holtz immediately pulls out the pink blaster gun, runs through the door, and shoots into the air.  
Abby, Patty and Erin are all startled. The blaster gun glows with an electric purple sheen as Holtz shows it to them.  
”This one has an extended barrel, laser sight, a magazine that holds 5,000 Amperes when fully charged, and a pretty pink color. It has a certain ”je ne sais quoi.””  
Erin smiles widely and walks up to Holtz, upon which Holtz suddenly gets flustered. Patty sees this and gives Abby a look, who rolls her eyes.  
Patty and Abby go to a corner of the room to confer. Apparently both Patty and Abby know that Holtz loves Erin, but they also know that Erin doesn’t know and that Holtz seemingly isn’t ready to tell her or show it in any way.  
Abby: ”I wish she’d feel more comfortable showing her feelings.”  
Patty: ”Yeah, she’s got problems expressing her feelings, I’m pretty sure.”  
Abby: ”Difficult for her to open up, yeah.”  
Holtz is still showing Erin the new blaster gun. Erin is standing very close to her so as to see the details of the gun, asking questions about the 5,000-Ampere magazine. Holtz is enjoying being so close to Erin, but it also makes her very nervous and she starts to shiver a little. Erin swiftly asks if she’s OK, upon which Holtz just starts to shiver more.  
”YEAH-I-JUST-NEED-THE-BATHROOM!” she blurts out and practically runs away.  



End file.
